Orihara Izaya Pesakitan -Itu Sih, Sudah Pasti
by Blackbuster12
Summary: Kali ini Ikebukuro jadi medan 'pertempuran' antara Angkatan Darat dan organisasi yakuza Kyokuto-kai gara-gara sebuah properti negara 'kabarnya' dipindahkan ke kota itu. Tapi benarkah? Apa mungkin papan catur keramat milik kau-tahu-siapa beraksi lagi...? /One-shot.


Bip. Bip.

[OthndLead: Serius kau?!]

_[Mr. Kuma: Ya, kudengar rumornya memang begitu… benda itu kabarnya akan dipindahkan ke Ikebukuro, tempat tinggalmu! Hebat bukan?]_

[OthndLead: Perkataanmu sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak sedang membual?]

…

_[Mr. Kuma: Ahahaha, OthndLead-san! Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa aku pernah berbohong sebelumnya?]_

[OthndLead: Selalu ada yang petama kali untuk sesuatu. Pekerjaanku mengajarkan hal itu dengan baik.]

_[Mr. Kuma: Benarkah? Wah, aku jadi penasaran apa pekerjaanmu… Yah, kalau aku berbohong, berarti aku menlanggar prinsip hidupku sendiri.]_

…

_[Mr. Kuma: Ups! Aku harus pergi. Dah~]_

_~Mr. Kuma has left the chat room~_

.

.

.

**2nd challenge from **Miya Miya Rei** and **andinify

**Prompt: Crime/Cracking**

_**Durarara!**_** belongs to Ryougo Narita-**_**san**_

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya fiksi belaka**

**Penulis persembahkan untuk fandom **_**Durarara! **_

.

.

**Orihara Izaya Pesakitan—Itu **_**Sih**_**, Sudah Pasti!**

**Di sebuah gedung di Shinjuku, Jepang**

"Namie-_san_," panggil sebuah suara bernada malas yang menggema dalam ruang kerja berukuran ekstra dengan banyak rak buku di setiap sisinya yang terisi penuh oleh buku—dari mulai sastra, politik, seni, sains, teknologi, novel, ekonomi, semua ada.

"Namie-_san_," jam dinding yang terpasang tinggi berdetak konstan. _Tik tok tik tok_.

"Namie-_san_," di luar, deru mesin mobil dan motor, ditambah bunyi klakson yang bertubi-tubi, memenuhi lalu lintas kota malam.

"Nami—"

"Berisik, Izaya!"

Seorang pria 23 tahun yang terbaring di atas permadani kulit harimau putih asli memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wanita yang baru saja tiba dan kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan memancarkan gelombang kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Pria itu, yang 'katanya' bertampang _lumayan_ dengan sepasang iris merah kecokelatan—Izaya, namanya, kata wanita tadi—memuntir-muntir rambut hitamnya dengan ekspresi yang sanggup membuat siapa pun—kecuali beberapa orang yang memang _tidak biasa_—bergidik ngeri atau malah jengkel.

"Eeeh, kukira kau takkan menjawab sampai akhir dunia datang," ujarnya tersenyum miring kembali menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

Wanita tadi, Yagiri Namie, mendengus. "Siapa yang takkan kesal mendengar panggilanmu. Dasar orang _gila_. Sungguh, kau ini orang paling mengerikan di Jepang."

Izaya tertawa. "Kejam sekali. Ini sudah yang ke-delapan-kalinya kau mengatakan itu dalam minggu ini."

"Otakmu memang abnormal."

"Itu yang ke-enambelas-kali."

"Harusnya kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"Itu yang ke—"

"Hentikan!" hardik Namie frustasi. Detik berikutnya ia membanting tumpukan _folder_ dan map di atas meja dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Dari atas sini, ia menyadari lapangan parkir gedung di bawah sana telah mulai kosong. "Ini. Sudah kuselesaikan. Kubuat jadi poin-poin sesuai permintaanmu."

Izaya melirik tumpukan itu sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit sambil tetap memainkan rambut hitamnya. "He, kerjamu cepat ya, Namie-san."

Namie menghela napas lagi. "Apa yang sedang kaurencanakan, Izaya?"

"Apa ya… apa yang biasanya dilakukan seorang _informant_ sepertiku ini?"

"Tidak ada _informant_ lain yang _sewaras_ dirimu."

"Hei, jangan menyindir begitu! Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi kalau sebuah papan catur diperbesar, Namie-_san_?"

"Ya sudah. Papan itu makin besar—tidak ada apa-apa," Namie menjawab acuh. Sementara Izaya tengah memasang seringainya yang menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada yang akan terjadi. Aku bisa menambah bidaknya."

"Jangan macam-macam, nanti kau yang kena sial. Belajar dari pengalamanku."

"Selama ini, itu yang selalu kulakukan, selama ini pula aku selalu berhasil."

"Tidak semua hal akan selalu sama sampai akhir."

Izaya tertawa lagi—tawa yang menjengkelkan itu. "Kau perhatian sekali, Namie-_san_."

Lagi-lagi Namie menghela napas. Kerja di perusahaan dengan bos eksentrik macam Orihara Izaya membuatnya terlalu banyak menghela napas. Sering ia memikirkan soal berhenti. Tapi niatnya tak kunjung tersampaikan.

"Omong-omong, aku lapar, Namie-_san_. Kau mau membuatkanku makanan?"

"Enak saja! Aku ini digaji untuk jadi sekretaris, bukan tukang masak," seru Namie ketus, lantas menyambar mantelnya dan membanting pintu keluar kantor. "Aku ke bawah dulu."

Izaya tertawa lepas di dalam ruangannya. Kejadian seperti itu berulang-kali terjadi di kantornya—ia suka sekali mengganggu sekretarisnya itu. Bukan, bukan semacam bentuk romantisme. Bukan pula sebuah ketertarikan khusus. Dan jangan sekali-kali kira Namie adalah kekasihnya—

—karena jika benar begitu, maka seluruh umat manusia adalah kekasihnya.

"Ahaha, ya ampun, manusia memang luar biasa!"

-[]-

**Taman kota Ikebukuro, Jepang**

Sore itu seperti biasa orang-orang berjalan-jalan di taman kota, membeli makanan atau mengobrol, sampai berkencan. Lalu-lalang manusia bagai gerombolan semut yang sibuk mengatur sarangnya. Dari mulai pria-pria bersetelan dengan telepon dan koper, penjual-penjual makanan ringan, anak-anak yang bepergian bersama orangtua mereka, dan, terutama, remaja-remaja yang sedang menikmati _weekend_ bersama teman-teman mereka. Taman kota ini biasa saja—tidak ada yang menarik perhatian, selalu sama dari hari ke hari. Terkadang kau melihat gerombolan geng anak muda dengan ikat kepala atau syal kuning, atau sebuah mobil van yang bolak-balik lewat, juga seorang lelaki berpakaian _bartender_ yang nyaris selalu bersama dengan laki-laki bermantel cokelat yang para penghutang kenali sebagai _debt collector_, dengan si _bartender_ sebagai _bodyguard_-nya. Lalu mungkin jika kau sedang beruntung, di malam hari, kau akan melihat seorang wanita pengendara motor hitam pekat dengan pakaian sehitam motornya dan helm kuning-biru yang kontras dengan seluruh propertinya yang serba hitam—_the Headless Black_ Rider—si Pengendara Hitam Tanpa Kepala. Bukan bohongan; yang ini asli, datang dari dalam dongeng entah bagaimana caranya, jauh-jauh sampai ke Jepang dari tempat asalnya, Irlandia. Sekelumit hal biasa yang luar biasa. Kau tahu maksudku.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari taman kota Ikebukuro… bukan, ada yang berbeda dari _kota_ Ikebukuro. Orang-orang tetap sibuk lalu-lalang seperti biasa, Ikebukuro tetap padat sebagaimana mestinya kota ini. Lantas mana pembedanya?

Sekarang ini, ketika kau perhatikan lebih seksama setiap sudut-sudut jalan, kau bisa menemukan orang yang bersiaga, lengkap dengan senjata yang tersembunyi. Apa mereka orang jahat? Oh, bukan juga. Justru mereka psukan Angkatan Darat Jepang. Pertanyaannya, mau apa sekompi AD berkeliaran di Ikebukuro? Di kota ini salah satu organisasi yakuza bersarang—ya, benar. Tapi itu sudah dari dulu-dulu. Justru aneh ketika tiba-tiba ada berlusin-lusin personil militer diturunkan di kota.

Hal begini pastinya punya penyebab lain. 99% masyarakat kota mungkit tidak sadar akan perubahan ini, namun 1% sisanya, orang-orang paling… katakanlah, _unik_, di Ikebukuro, tentu tidak bisa mengabaikan perubahan mencurigakan ini. Jelas mereka pun tidak tahu-menahu sebabnya, tapi mungkin ada satu nama yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

Mungkin.

-[]-

**Di jalanan di Ikebukuro, Jepang**

Kericuhan tampaknya memenuhi jalanan Ikebukuro senja itu. Di ufuk barat matahari mulai tenggelam. Berkas-berkas kemerahan memantul di gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota. Lalu-lintas yang biasanya padat, kini makin padat, lantaran sebuah berita mengejutkan dengan cepat tersebar dari mulut ke mulut dalam hitungan detik.

Ada seorang pria tertembak mati di persimpangan jalan.

Celty Sturluson, wanita _unik_ yang tengah menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai kurir, pun turut mendengar kabar tersebut. Dengan kecepatan super ia memacu motor hitam kesayangannya menuju lokasi kejadian segera setelah mengetahuinya. Ia tiba dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit (yah, Ikebukuro bukan kota besar, kan). Susah payah ia berusaha membuka jalan di antara kerumunan massa... sementara orang-orang dengan otomatis membukakan jalan baginya begitu sadar akan kehadirannya, kebanyakan sambil memandang dengan campuran rasa kagum dan ngeri yang teramat sangat.

Celty si _Black Rider_ Tanpa Kepala. Siapa yang tidak takut. Siapa yang tidak takjub.

Di tengah kerumunan, seorang lelaki berbadan besar berkulit gelap dengan seragam kedai sushi tengah membantu para perawat memindahkan korban ke dalam ambulans. Di sisi kanan pria itu, ramai wartawan menghampiri.

Celty menyentuh pundak pria itu, dan, berhubung ia tak punya kepala, dengan cepat mengetik di _handphone_-nya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Simon, si orang Rusia, segera menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya. "Oh! Celty! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan logat Rusia yang masih kental.

Celty mengetik lagi. _Kudengar seorang pria tertembak mati. Kau tahu sesuatu?_

"Ah, ya... Aku melihatnya, maka aku segera memanggil ambulans. Tapi ternyata terlambat; sayang sekali aku tak sempat melihat penembaknya."

Celty termenung di tempat. Otaknya mulai berputar. _Simon, siapa korbannya?_

"Hm, kalau tak salah, Hideyoshi Tanaka, direktur perusahaan jasa penyimpanan..."

_Yang benar?!_

"Yah, kalau melihat dari kartu pengenalnya, sih... Apa kau kenal dia?"

Celty menggeleng cepat. Lalu jari-jarinya melesat membentuk kalimat_. Tidak. Apa kau tak terpikirkan? Pasukan keamanan meningkat berkali lipat, direktur perusahaan jasa penyimpanan ditembak mati... aku punya firasat sesuatu sedang terjadi di Ikebukuro._

Celty memandang sekelilingnya. Tanpa kepala pun, ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang menyamar sebagai pejalan kaki biasa, atau sekadar penduduk yang sedang termenung di pinggir jalan, namun ia tahu lebih baik. Belakangan ia merasa tak nyaman karena makin banyak pasukan keamanan berkeliaran di kota. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja mereka membuatnya… _ngeri_.

Bayangkan, bagaimana suatu makhluk ajaib yang berasal dari dongeng, yang bisa memunculkan sabit sehitam malam dari udara kosong, bisa dibuat _ngeri_?

* * *

"Hei, Namie-_san_, apa kau tahu soal penembakan mati seorang direktur perusahaan jasa penyimpanan di Ikebukuro?"

"Yah, sejak tadi berita TV terus menyiarkan soal itu."

"Apa kau tak penasaran siapa pelakunya?"

"Hah, kalau penasaran pun, kau takkan memberitahuku, kan. Sudahlah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari_mu _yang bertumpuk ini, Izaya."

"Lho, padahal semua ini mulai menarik!"

* * *

**Markas sementara Angkatan Darat di Ikebukuro, Jepang**

"Lapor, Komandan! Direktur Hideyoshi tertembak. Ia telah dipastikan tak selamat."

"Apa?!" sang Komandan yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di kursinya semerta-merta berdiri. Tangannya menggebrak meja. "Apa_ barang itu _aman?"

"Sir, ya, barang tetap aman, sir. Anak Hideyoshi-_san_ yang menggantikan pemantauan dan penjagaannya."

Komandan AD yang berbadan tinggi besar lagi tegap serta-merta mondar-mandir di ruangan segi delapan itu. Di sekeliling ruangan layar-layar dan panel kontrol dipasang, kertas-kertas berisi berbagai data ditumpuk di satu meja khusus yang dijaga tiga sekretaris. Di tiga layar terbesar, terpampang tiga peta yang berbeda, masing-masing menunjukkan data khusus tertentu mengenai suatu tempat yang sama: kota Ikebukuro.

"Sudah kubilang, Komandan, kalau kita memindahkan _benda itu_ ke kota ini, di mana yakuza Kyokuto-kai bermarkas, bukanlah ide yang baik," sebuah suara memecah keheningan dengan nada yang menantang. Salah satu dari sekretaris itu, yang merupakan wanita satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga. "Direktur yang bekerjasama dengan kita ditembak mati. Pasti orang-orang Kyokuto-kai itu telah menyadari lokasi penyimpanan itu." Seharusnya ia tak berani lancang kepada komandannya, tapi dalam keadaan kalut begini, keselamatan _benda itu _jadi prioritas utama. Tampaknya sang Komandan pun menyadari hal itu.

Ingatan komandan pasukan AD itu melayang mundur kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, saat keadaan sedang genting-gentingnya dan keputusan cepat harus dibuat. Mengundur-undur waktu mencarikan tempat penyimpanan baru bagi _benda itu_, properti negara yang sangat berharga, beresiko besar. Pasalnya, bukan saja bunker pusat yang dibobol—tapi juga _semua bunker cadangan_ yang ada. Pelaku tidak ditemukan—tentu saja, karena _bunker-bunker_ itu diretas. Entah siapa pelakunya, yang jelas orang tersebut pasti sangat lihai. Ia telah menembus pertahanan negara yang bukan saja super ketat, melainkan _ultra_ ketat. Dan ia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Bisa diulang—_sedikit_ _pun_.

Saat itu semua orang panik, rapat darurat segera diadakan. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba sang komandan terpikirkan ide ini—menaruh _benda itu_ di sarang musuh secara diam-diam, sehingga musuh sendiri takkan menduganya. Pernah digunakan di taktik perang zaman dahulu, ia yakin, meski ia tak ingat di mana ia pernah membacanya. Maka segera saja ia mengajukan usul tersebut saat rapat berlangsung. Pertama kali nyaris semua peserta rapat menyangsikan usul yang ia ajukan. Namun semakin lama, tampaknya usul itulah yang terbaik. Akhirnya disusunlah rencana matang berdasarkan usul itu, bekerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan swasta yang menyediakan jasa penyimpanan yang paling terpercaya di Jepang, yang kebetulan bermarkas di Ikebukuro. Beberapa masih meragukan rencana tersebut, namun tidak ada yang mempunyai usul lain yang lebih baik.

Nona sekretaris yang satu ini, salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak setuju.

"Jadi, Nakamura-_san_, menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang Komandan. "Tolong berikan usul… dan semua orang di ruangan ini boleh memberi usul."

"Kita bisa menambah personil militer untuk penjagaan _benda itu_ di lokasi bunker."

"Tentu saja itu sudah terpikirkan olehku… tapi rasanya tindakan itu saja kurang. Apa ada yang punya usul lain?"

Seorang pria paruh baya mengangkat tangan. Serta-merta semua orang dalam ruangan itu menoleh padanya. "Mungkin kita bisa memperketat pengawasan kita atas Kyokuto-kai. Pastikan mereka tak bisa lakukan transaksi apa pun untuk menyuplai senjata mereka, maupun penyebaran informasi ini ke level internasional. Lalu," ia menunjuk layar yang menampilkan peta lengkap Ikebukuro. "Kita bisa pasang mata-mata di sepanjang jalur _alpha _3 dan 4."

Sang Komandan manggut-manggut. "Kurasa memang tindakan yang perlu diambil. Baiklah, segera laksanakan."

-[]-

**Di sebuah apartemen di Ikebukuro, Jepang**

Kishitani Shinra, seorang 'dokter gelap', mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di meja operasinya. Bukan, ia bukan 'dokter gelap' yang melakukan operasi-operasi berbahaya atau mencelakakan orang—hanya saja semua kliennya adalah yang menginginkan operasi khusus yang _tidak biasa_, dan karena itu bukan untuk diketahui publik. Ia menerima permintaan apa pun, tergantung dari isinya. Karena ia warga negara baik-baik, kau bisa mempercayainya meski ia _agak_ aneh.

Malam ini ia diterpa keheranan yang bertubi-tubi. Baru saja ia menyaksikan berita tentang penembakan mati seorang direktur perusahaan, kini jasad pria itu terlah tiba di meja operasinya. Tentu saja pengiriman jasad ini ke kantornya digelapkan. Lalu yang mengantarnya...

Ia melirik Celty si _Black Rider_ yang kini tak memakai helmnya. Suatu kabut hitam menguar dari pangkal lehernya, di tempat yang seharusnya ada kepala. Tapi ia acuh, karena sejak ia kecil makhluk yang disebut _Dullahan_ ini sudah tinggal bersamanya. Malah, ia mengagumi makhluk ajaib yang berasal dari dongeng ini.

"Jadi, uh, Celty, kau memintaku untuk mengotopsi jenazah ini?" tanya Shinra memecah keheningan. Celty mengangguk cepat lalu mengetikkan sesuatu.

_Ya. Aku ingin tahu senjata apa yang digunakan pelaku._

"Hm... yah, bisa saja. Meski mungkin memakan waktu."

_Aku menunggu_.

"Ahaha, kau punya hipotesa, ya?"

_Mungkin. Hasil otopsimu akan memastikannya_.

-[]-

**Markas besar Kyokuto-kai, Ikebukuro, Jepang**

"Hahaha! Kita berhasil! Informasi itu benar! Setelah pembobolan misterius di _bunker_ pusat minggu lalu, mereka buru-buru memindahkan _benda itu_. Tak disangka memang di Ikebukuro ini! Dan mereka malah menambah personil mereka di sebuah lokasi yang tampaknya adalah bunker pengganti sementara itu! Benar-benar membuka kedok sendiri. Aku heran, kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu," seorang pria berkumis dalam balutan jas hitam tergelak di mejanya membaca sebuah _print-out_ yang dibawa anak buahnya. Seorang lelaki lain, yang merokok di sudut ruangan dalam setelan, menggeleng tak setuju.

"Justru karena itu, Bos. Kota ini markas salah satu organisasi yakuza, mana ada yang bakal mengira benda itu dipindahkan ke sini, ke sarang musuh? Kurasa itulah rencana inti mereka. Mungkin orang bakal menggeledah markas AD, AL, bahkan AU, atau tempat terpencil lain semisal pulau Yakushima, tapi Ikebukuro? Jangan mimpi. Benar-benar rencana jenius. Sayang sekali mereka malah memberi rambu mengenai lokasi tepatnya mereka."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Sungguh langkah bunuh diri yang sangat efektif. Tapi aku penasaran, bisa saja kau dapat informasi seperti itu."

"Yah, kau tahu Bos, ada seorang kenalan lamaku di sebuah, eh, forum internet. Kebetulan ia membahas topik itu. Aku sendiri terkejut. Sebenarnya aku agak kasihan padanya, membeberkan informasi berharga seperti itu tanpa tahu lawan bicaranya adalah yakuza," lelaki dengan setelan yang sama dengan bosnya terkikik geli. "Yah, tapi itu menguntungkan kita juga. Siapa sangka warga biasa bisa jadi berguna."

Si Bos terbahak. "Nah, pastikan saja kau bersikap baik padanya. Kini, karena informasi soal pemindahan _benda itu_ sudah dipastikan, saatnya kita, penguasa bawah tanah Ikebukuro bertindak! Bisa kau kontak rekan yakuza di kota lain. Kujamin, mafia Rusia pun pasti akan tertarik."

Si bawahan terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Uh, Bos, kalau kita berniat merebut benda itu, kurasa Kyokuto-kai terpaksa melakukannya sendiri. Mereka telah mengundang kita untuk melakukan aksi terbuka."

-[]-

**Di sebuah apartemen di Ikebukuro, Jepang**

"Celty, kurasa aku dapat penyebabnya. Dia ditembak dengan senapan jarak jauh dengan daya lontar yang sangat tinggi... Jelas bukan senjata yang bisa didapat orang secara sembarangan. Butuh surat izin khusus, atau, kalau tidak, lewat penggelapan. Seperti kegiatanku sekarang ini," Shinra, sang 'dokter gelap' menghela napas letih. Ada-ada saja kejadian di kota kecil tempatnya tinggal ini... Kini ia dan si _Dullahan_ tengah berada di laboratorium bawah tanah pribadi miliknya, dengan lampu otopsi menyala terang dan sebuah jasad yang terbaring tepat di bawah hidungnya.

_Kau dapat jenis pelurunya?_ Celty menyorongkan layar _handphone_-nya tepat di depan muka Shinra. Ia menggeleng.

"Soal begini aku tak ahli. Kurasa kita harus tanya ahlinya..."

_Simon bisa menjawabnya._

"Ya, ya—kurasa dia pasti bisa. Tapi aku penasaran soal hipotesamu. Menurutmu, siapa yang menembak Hideyoshi Tanaka?"

Celty memiringkan kepalanya. _Melihat dari situasinya? Aku tak yakin_.

"He? Bukankah kau memintaku mengotopsi untuk memastikan soal itu? Bagaimana dengan Kyokuto-kai?"

_Organisasi yakuza itu? Bisa jadi… malah kemungkinan besar. Tapi aku butuh informasi lain_.

"Uuh, aku tak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

_Bukan kau. Mungkin Shizuo dan bosnya. Atau Kadota dan gengnya. Biasanya mereka tahu hal-hal begitu._

Shinra tertawa penuh keraguan. "Tapi bahkan Kadota pun belum tentu tahu. Soal Shizuo, yah... bisa kaucoba."

_Kalau itu tak berhasil juga, aku tahu kemana harus pergi, meski tak begitu menyenangkan._

Shinra tertawa lagi, kali ini tawa hambar. "Ya, meski tak menyenangkan, bukan!" Kemudian Celty segera beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa basa-basi. Ia mengenakan helmnya dan menaiki tangga, menghampiri motor hitamnya.

Setelah memberi Shinra sebuah anggukan singkat, ia melesat di tengah hiruk pikuk malam Ikebukuro.

"Berhati-hatilah Celty. Tampaknya kekacauan sudah menanti Ikebukuro… lagi."

* * *

"Hei, Namie-san. Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Kyokuto-kai?"

"Kelompok yakuza itu? Mereka salah satu organisasi besar. Kurasa nyaris semua orang tahu soal itu. Aneh mendengar_mu_ menanyakan hal itu pada_ku_."

"Ahahahaha, galak sekali, Namie-_san_~ lalu, apa kau tahu di mana markas mereka?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Di kota tempat _teman-teman tersayangmu_ berada. Ikebukuro. Kau mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Mereka bukan teman-temanku, Namie-_san_."

"Aku tahu. Kau memang tidak punya teman, Izaya. Menyedihkan sekali dirimu."

"Tapi, ya ampun! Tidakkah kaulihat ini? Papan caturnya makin lama makin menarik saja!"

* * *

**Di sebuah situs bangunan terbengkalai di Ikebukuro, Jepang**

Matahari telah menghilang dari langit, menyisakan hamparan permadani hitam-kelabu yang suram. Dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pria bermantel abu-abu dengan sepatu bot melihat seakan langit lebih terang dari biasanya akibat lampu-lampu di kota. Status Ikebukuro sebagai salah satu kota tersibuk di Jepang ternyata tidak main-main. Rasanya ada Las Vegas yang dipindahkan ke daratan Asia.

Pria itu mengecek jamnya. Pukul tujuh malam. Waktunya ia beranjak. Sambil memindahkan posisi benda yang dibawanya di punggungnya, ia melangkah perlahan dalam kegelapan dan bayangan dinding-dinding bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai ini. Untunglah masih ada yang seperti ini di sini. Memudahkan pekerjaannya dua kali lipat. Ia menepuk-nepuk bawaan di punggungnya.

Sebuah _sniper-rifle_.

Ah, rasanya lega sekali hatinya, telah berhasil melepaskan ganjalan di hatinya selama ini. ganjalan yang selalu mencekiknya setiap kali memori itu kembali. Tapi kini ia bisa tenang. Dendamnya telah terbalaskan.

Orang itu telah mati ditembak tangannya sendiri.

-[]-

**Markas sementara Angkatan Darat, Ikebukuro, Jepang**

"Komandan! Ada kabar buruk! Kyokuto-kai benar-benar berniat menyerbu bunker tempat benda itu berada!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mata-mata kita menangkap pergerakan mereka. Mereka mengadakan operasi secara sembunyi-sembunyi—untunglah kita memerhatikan mereka. Lambang mereka tak salah lagi."

Komandan itu menatap denah kota yang terpampang di salah satu layar dengan gusar. "Kontak seluruh pasukan keamanan negara yang tersisa. Kalau perlu, Angkatan Udara! Kita gempur mereka, kalau sampai berani menyulut permasalahan."

Si pembawa berita lantas kembali mengarahkan kakinya untuk melaksanakan perintah Komandan. Sementara itu, Komandan masih terlihat gusar. "Nakamura-_san_," panggil si Komandan kepada sekretarisnya.

"Ya, Pak?"

"Ada satu hal yang menggangguku sejak tadi… menurutmu, bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa tahu kita bekerjasama dengan Hideyoshi Tanaka?"

Sang sekretaris tampaknya tertegun, namun ia hanya menggeleng. "Mereka yakuza—mafia. Kurasa, mereka bisa dapat itu dari mana saja."

-[]-

**Di sebuah gedung di Shinjuku, Jepang**

_Sent_.

"Huff, selesai juga. Aaah~ aku jadi tak sabar~," Izaya yang sedang duduk di hadapan layar komputernya berputar-putar di kursinya sambil terkekeh-kekeh senang. Di luar, lalu lintas malam kota Shinjuku tampak tak lebih sepi dari biasanya. "Hei, Namie-_san_, kurasa segelas kopi akan menyenangkan."

Namie, yang sedang meneliti baris demi baris dokumen yang diminta Izaya untuk dibacanya lalu dicatat bagian pentingnya, mendesah lelah. "Kau ini, tak punya hobi selain membuat orang kesal."

"Ahaha, jangan begitu, Namie-san... Omong-omong, kau sudah dengar soal pembobolan _bunker_ pusat?"

Sang sekretaris tidak menjawab untuk sesaat. "Sudah, baru saja. Terima kasih telah mengatakannya padaku."

Masih terkekeh senang, Izaya bangkit dari kursinya dan mengampiri salah satu rak buku masifnya. "Kian hari kau makin menyeramkan saja, Namie-_san_."

"Itu karena pengaruhmu."

Di ujung rak, dokumen-dokumen tertata rapi. Khusus di bagian rak ini, semua dokumen adalah hasil risetnya sendiri. Izaya, selain hobi menontoni orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga hobi mengumpulkan berbagai rekap peristiwa, mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak logis, mulai dari kebohongan sampai kebenaran.

"Coba lihat ini… ah! Ini dia, artikel minggu lalu. Dengar ini, Namie-san: bunker _pusat telah dibobol secara misterius dan menimbulkan kepanikan_. _Properti negara yang disimpan di dalamnya dikatakan akan segera dipindahkan_. _Harap informasi ini untuk dirahasiakan dan dibicarakan hanya di antara yang berwenang_. Dokumen negara. Super rahasia. Mengerikan sekali, bukan."

Namie menggeleng tak setuju. "Bukan. Yang mengerikan itu kau, Izaya, sampai bisa tahu informasi super rahasia milik negara itu. Jelas kalau tersebar, warga akan panik dan situasi ini akan dimanfaatkan para penjahat level internasional. Bayangkan, berapa banyak mereka-mereka yang _haus_ itu bersedia membayar untuk mengetahui informasi ini… sedangkan kau—kau bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan uang barang sepeser pun. Aku tak ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi sepenting itu."

"Mengumpulkan informasi itu menyenangkan, Namie-_san_, karena mereka bisa jadi alat untuk menjalankan hobiku… tapi lebih besar lagi kecintaanku pada makhluk emosional-irasional bernama manusia!"

"Kau membuat bulu kudukku meremang."

Tawa Izaya meledak. "Namie-_san_! Dari pada itu, tidakkah kau lebih ingin tahu soal pembobolan _bunker_ itu? Pembobolan jarak jauh! Menarik, bukan?"

Namie hanya mendengus saja. "Ya—kau urus hobimu sendiri, sana!"

-[]-

**Taman kota Ikebukuro, Jepang**

Dua orang lelaki, yang satu mengenakan mantel cokelat panjang sementara yang satunya lagi mengenakan pakaian _bartender_, tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan mengitari taman kota. Si penagih utang dan _bodyguard_nya yang baru saja selesai bekerja. Di sekeliling mereka, ramai orang-orang berkeliaran meski sudah malam, dimeriahkan dengan beberapa personil militer yang bersiaga di tempat-tempat yang tidak terlihat, atau bahkan menyamar jadi penduduk biasa. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka dapat mengelabui orang awam, namun bagi kedua orang tersebut, penyamaran mereka sejelas sinar matahari di siang hari.

"Lihat itu, pasukan militer di mana-mana," ujar yang pakai mantel.

"Aku tak suka ini," geram yang pakai baju _bartender_. Nyaris saja ia beraksi namun tertahan oleh lengkingan nyaring yang seperti ringkik kuda, lalu muncullah sang Pengendara Kegelapan, Celty si _Black Rider_. "Celty, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Shizuo, apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

"He?! Apanya. Memang aku peduli! Sialan sekali pasukan militer ini. Mati saja mereka!" Shizuo, yang pakai sergam _bartender_, berteriak sambil mengancungkan tinjunya ke udara. "Persetan dengan semua ini! Mereka membuatku kesal!"

_Uhh, oke. Tuan Tom, kau tahu sesuatu?_

Si pria bermantel memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah, tergantung dari yang kau tanyakan. Memang apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

_Apa pun yang menurutmu berhubungan dengan kelimpahan militer mendadak di Ikebukuro_.

"Hm, apa ya… aku juga tidak tahu. Justru itu yang ingin kuketahui."

Celty menghela napas tanpa suara. Baru saja ia hendak melesat kembali ke tengah keramaian lalu lintas saat sebuah suara menyapa mereka dari arah belakang.

"Celty! Shizuo! Dan… bosnya Shizuo," Simon, si pegawai kedai sushi Rusia, kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tom," ujar si mantel cokelat agak sakit hati. Tapi tampaknya Simon tak memerhatikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

_Simon! Dengar, aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi apa pun yang berhubungan dengan banyaknya personil militer di Ikebukuro. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

"Eh…, tunggu dulu, rasanya aku ingat sesuatu…"

_Benarkah? Apa itu?_

"Hm, sesuatu tentang properti negara… "

_Ya?_

"Ah, rasanya tempat penyimpanan pusat milik negara… dibobol atau semacam itu… aku tidak begitu ingat."

_EH?! Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?_

"Ohoho, kalo soal itu, aku tahu saat sedang berbincang-bincang santai dengan Izaya. Tumben dia mau makan banyak di kedai sushi Rusia. Lebih baik kalian juga mampir, bulan ini—"

"I-ZA-YA! Ternyata si Sialan itu lagi! Di mana kutu busuk itu, eh?! Ayo, keluar, dasar sialan!" Shizuo memenuhi udara malam dengan teriakannya. Sementara Celty hanya menggeleng. Ini gawat, batinnya. Semua orang di kota tahu, musuh nomor satu si pirang yang dijuluki sebagai manusia terkuat di Ikebukuro tak lain tak bukan adalah Orihara Izaya, lelaki ceking dengan seringai menjengkelkannya (omong-omong soal manusia terkuat itu sungguhan. Dan Shizuo sebenarnya hanya manusia _biasa_).

_Tenanglah Shizuo!_

"Aku pergi dulu untuk membunuhnya! IZAYA! KE SINI KAU!"

_Aduh…_

Belum sempat ada yang berkomentar lebih jauh, tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar, suara yang memekakkan telinga. Segenap penduduk yang ada di sana berteriak kaget, anak-anak yang terlalu terkejut menangis. Suara itu, suara ledakan, telah membelah langit malam Ikebukuro.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan itu?!" Tom berseru kaget, Celty menggeleng cemas.

"Ah, ada ledakan di Ikebukuro! Aneh sekali," ujar Simon seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Celty segera mengetik sesuatu.

_Ini dia yang kutakutkan! Aku sudah curiga soal banyaknya pasukan AD yang menyamar di kota. Lalu ada penembakan Hideyoshi Tanaka yang seorang direktur perusahaan jasa penyimpanan. Shinra telah mengotopsinya. Itu bukan jenis senjata yang bisa didpatkan sembarangan. Lalu kau menjelaskan segalanya, Simon, dengan membawa kabar soal pembobolan itu! Jangan lupa, Ikebukuro itu markas Kyokuto-kai. Bukankah ini semua masuk akal?_

Tom tampaknya mulai mengerti. "Kalau begitu sekarang, mereka sedang—"

—_memperebutkan benda itu! Itulah yang kutakutkan!_

Warga mulai berteriak panik. Beberapa segera berhamburan pulang, yang lain memilih masuk ke dalam gedung terdekat dan bersembunyi. Sementara arus manusia yang tampaknya terdiri dari wartawan dan reporter malah menghampiri lokasi ledakan.

_Aku akan ke sana._

_Black Rider_ pun menembus malam dengan segala keanggunannya.

-[]-

**Jalan masuk bunker perusahaan swasta milik Hideyoshi Tanaka, Ikebukuro, Jepang**

"Itu dia! Mereka meledakkan jalan pintasnya! Kita terperangkap, laporkan pada Bos!"

Para penyusup dalam setelan hitam-hitam yang terperangkap berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun sia-sia. Salah seorang yang nekat menembus penjagaan pintu utama dengan segera dibekap. Kemudian yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Yakuza sialan!" tentara itu mencengkram tawanannya kuat-kuat sembari menyeretnya lebih dalam. Seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap—sang Komandan rupanya—telah menunggu.

"Langsung saja, kuminta kalian mundur dan menyerah karena pasukan bantuan akan segera datang—dilengkapi AU. Sementara Kyokuto-kai tidak punya siapa pun. Kalau mundur, kita bisa berdamai, untuk sementara," tawar Komandan, langsung ke inti. Si tawanan tersenyum mencemooh.

"Kau takkan berani memulai perang di kota yang banyak penduduknya."

Sang Komandan terdiam sejenak. "Kalau kalian yang memulainya, kami takkan ragu. Ini semua demi kepentingan negara secara keseluruhan."

Si tawanan hanya tertawa sinis, tapi tak membantah. "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Perintahkan orang-orang kalian untuk mundur. Jaminan kami bisa kalian pegang—hanya atas peristiwa ini saja." Tawanan itu tak berkomentar, namun tampaknya ia mengerti situasinya dan organisasinya. "Satu lagi," kata Komandan, "aku penasaran; bagaimana kalian bisa tahu perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan kami?"

Tawanan itu tertawa mengejek. "Hah! Bodoh! Terlalu banyak personil yang kalian turunkan untuk berjaga-jaga di tempat ini, belum lagi di seluruh penjuru kota! Kalian sendiri yang memberitahu kami. Tak kusangka, petinggi negara ini otaknya batu semua!"

Tentara yang memegangi tahanan itu tampaknya telah siap beraksi, namun Komandan hanya tertegun. Karena meningkatkan penjagaan? Bukankah mereka—AD—melakukan itu karena Kyokuto-kai telah mengetahui rencana mereka? Makanya organisasi yakuza itu menembak Hideyoshi Tanaka yang bekerjasama dengan AD sebagai langkah awal operasi mereka. Apa maksudnya tawanan ini? Apa ia mencoba berkata kalau sebenarnya Kyokuto-kai belum tahu tentang rencana mereka, namun AD-lah—ralat, _dialah_, komandan pasukan AD, yang membeberkan rencana sendiri dengan mengambil langkah yang keliru?

Dunia terasa menjauh di sekelilingnya.

-[]-

**Di sebuah gedung di Shinjuku, Jepang**

Yagiri Namie, yang bekerja jadi sekretaris untuk pria _abnormal_ bernama Orihara Izaya, tengah mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV. Tampaknya semua saluran menyiarkan hal yang sama—penyergapan Kyokuto-kai ke sebuah _bunker_ milik perusahaan jasa penyimpanan yang direkturnya baru saja ditembak mati. _Ini lagi_, batinnya letih. Seakan tidak cukup harus menghadapi bos yang anehnya tak kepalang tanggung, sekelilingnya pun kerap dipenuhi masalah. Ingin rasanya ia menjalani kehidupan yang normal saja, namun rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Ia tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan yang biasa saja.

Tidak saat kau bekerja untuk orang yang paling _sinting_ di seluruh daratan Asia, tidak saat kau tinggal tak jauh dari kota ajaib bernama Ikebukuro, yang di dalamnya kau bisa menemui makhluk ajaib tak berkepala, atau manusia yang bisa mencabuti plang-plang dan pembatas jalan semudah mencabut bulu dari kulitnya. Belum lagi, salah satu organisasi terbesar yakuza, Kyokuto-kai, yang bersarang di sana.

Ia tak pernah mengerti alasan pemerintah tidak juga menyapu habis mereka.

Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya. Urusannya adalah di sini, yang melibatkan dirinya—juga si Bos. Ia tak pernah bosan membuat orang jengkel dan, terutama, bergidik ngeri. Kalau ditanya, apa pendapatnya soal bosnya itu, ia tak yakin. Ia seorang _informant_ yang andal, Namie tahu itu, kerjanya adalah menjual informasi bagi yang memintanya, atau sekadar membagikan informasi itu secara cuma-cuma, tergantung dari apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak diragukan lagi informasi yang diberikannya selalu akurat. Namun yang paling diwaspadainya dan dibencinya adalah kemampuan Izaya berbicara dengan memainkan psikologis seseorang tanpa memutar balikkan fakta yang ada. Ia mengubah cara pikir seseorang—salah, _mengarahkan_ pikiran seseorang—hingga melakukan yang, sayangnya, telah diduganya. Tujuannya? Hanya hobi semata. Bukan, hobinya bukan membuat orang melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, bukan pula menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Itu semua lebih kepada mengamati apa reaksi yang akan diberikan subjeknya saat Izaya memberitahu mereka _ini_, atau mengatakan pada mereka _itu_. Kalau hasilnya di luar dugaannya, ia akan tampah bergairah dan bersemangat, lalu ia akan tertawa-tawa senang sambil meneriakkan betapa ia mencintai manusia.

Menyeramkan, bukan?

Banyak hal-hal yang ia ketahui tentang bosnya yang dapat membuat pria itu dipenjara seumur hidup, atau diberi penghargaan langsung oleh Kaisar.

Hal ini jadi terpikirkan olehnya, saat tadi secara tak sengaja ia melihat dokumen dan yang ada di meja bosnya. Pria itu pamit pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruang kerja yang 70% isinya adalah buku. Namie yang bosan dan lelah berhadapan dengan jutaan huruf berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan untuk menyegarkan kepalanya. Sayang—atau untung?—tak sengaja matanya menangkap judul-judul artikel hasil riset pribadi Orihara Izaya, yang memancing rasa ingin tahunya. Sungguh, bukan seperti dirinya saja untuk penasaran terhadap hal-hal yang bukan urusannya, namun kali ini rasa itu begitu kuat. Ia membaca sekilas beberapa artikel tanpa menyentuh mereka, dan, yang mengejutkan bahkan dirinya sendiri, mengintip layar komputer milik bosnya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Izaya untuk tidak menutup program yang sedang dibukanya selama ia tidak mematikan komputer itu. Karena itu Namie melihatnya.

Ia melihat semuanya; percakapan itu, pengiriman artikel itu, transaksi pembayaran itu, kunci proteksi jaringan itu… ditambah dengan berita-berita yang ia lihat di televisi.

_Cukup_, batinnya kala itu.

Jadi kini ia tahu semuanya—mengapa pasukan AD memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan benda yang katanya properti negara di Ikebukuro, penembakan mati Hideyoshi Tanaka, hal yang menginsiasi Kyokuto-kai untuk lebih memerhatikan kota sarang mereka sendiri, dan, terutama, akar dari semua ini—

"Malam, Namie-_san_. Bisa kau membantuku?"

Sebuah suara, yang tak asing lagi, membuatnya menoleh dari layar televisi. Di ambang pintu, bosnya yang tadi pamit keluar kini telah kembali dalam keadaan _amat sangat_ mencengangkan: sebuah lebam besar di wajahnya. Belum pernah ia melihat Izaya seburuk ini. Tidak, karena Izaya nyaris tak tersentuh.

"Kau kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, dengan nada datar yang nyaris bosan. Izaya masih bisa tertawa dengan kondisinya.

"Shizu-_chan_ mengamuk! Sepertinya aku lagi sial. Biarlah lain kali kubayar seseorang untuk membunuhnya."

Namie melipat kedua tangannya. _Bagus, biar kau tahu rasa!_ "Mengamuk? Kenapa? Karena kau meretas _bunker_ utama berikut semua cadangan yang ada?"

Hening. Namie nyaris melihat sekelebat keterkejutan dalam ekspresi lelaki itu, namun tampaknya itu hanya harapan terpendamnya belaka. Justru Izaya menampilkan seringai khasnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu, Namie-_san_. Kukira hanya Shizu-_chan_ saja yang bisa menduganya."

"Ya. Sayang sekali kadang kau agak teledor meskipun, harus kuakui, kau ini luar biasa. Jadi, ya, aku tahu. Lengkap dengan alasan mengapa _benda itu_ dipindahkan ke Ikebukuro. Bagaimana Kyokuto-kai bisa tahu mengenai pemindahan itu. Dan kematian Hideyoshi Tanaka."

"Oh?"

"Kau yang terus meretas komputer pribadi komandan AD itu, selalu memunculkan artikel mengenai strategi perang, entah bagaimana caranya—aku tak mengerti samasekali. Tapi kau memfokuskan pada sebuah strategi _masuk-ke-sarang-musuh_. Ditambah permasalahan yang belakangan ini memang sering terjadi di antara Komandan dan Kyokuto-kai, kau berhasil menuntunnya ke Ikebukuro. Kau _memasuki_ _alam bawah sadarnya_, Izaya. Apa aku salah?"

Izaya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum miring. "Lanjutkan."

"Kau juga yang memberi tahu salah seorang anggota Kyokuto-kai soal pemindahan itu. Kujamin seratus persen ia tak tahu bahwa yang sedang memberinya informasi adalah seorang informant terkenal yang paling berbahaya dan sangat abnormal dan sinting. Ia pasti mengira kau hanya seorang warga biasa kenalannya."

"Tak usah pakai makiannya, Namie-_san_."

"Dan yang memicu perseteruan terbuka itu—kematian Hideyoshi Tanaka. Sebenarnya itu bukan disebabkan Kyokuto-kai. Izaya, kau sudah tahu soal orang yang mendendam pada direktur itu sejak lama, kan? Kuyakin iya. Dan kaulah yang memancingnya untuk balas dendam. Kau meretas dan menyabotase alat komunikasi pribadi Hideyoshi—," Namie menghela napas dalam, "—dan melacak keberadaannya 24 jam lalu mengirimkan datanya pada pembunuh itu. Entah bagaimana kau mengaturnya untuk membunuh Hideyoshi sore ini. Untuk mencegah keadaan di luar kendali, kau menyusupkan kaki tanganmu di antara pasukan AD—mungkin kau memalsukan datanya, aku tahk tahu—dan memastikan bahwa di jalur operasi rahasia yang akan digunakan orgnanisasi yakuza yang juga, entah bagaimana, kauketahui itu terpasang mata-mata agar mereka siap menghadapi Kyokuto-kai. Apa aku salah?" Kemudian ada jeda yang diisi keheningan yang sangat lama. Jam di dinding berdetak dengan tegang, dan deru mesin pendingin dan _CPU_ bagai protes akan diam yang tidak nyaman itu.

Akhirnya terdengar tepukan samar. Tepuk tangan Izaya. "Hebat, Namie-_san_. Kau benar—tepat sekali, itulah yang kulakukan! Dan sebagai hasilnya aku telah menyajikan pertunjukan menarik, bukan?"

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Ahahaha~ kau benar lagi. Tapi kau salah soal satu hal, Namie-_san_." Izaya menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tampaknya setajam koleksi pisau lipatnya. Namie tahu lebih baik; lidah pria ini lebih tajam dari apa pun yang ada di dunia. Setiap katanya adalah racun. "Soal penembakan Hideyoshi. Aku tak menentukan waktunya. Aku sendiri terkejut, skenario yang kubayangkan ternyata terjadi hari ini. Tapi semua berjalan dengan sesuai. Satu lagi, aku lebih suka kalau kau juga memerhatikan detail kecil seperti, aku yang menggelapkan kepemilikan _sniper-rifle_ yang digunakan untuk membunuh Hideyoshi."

"Berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, bukan? Kecuali satu hal."

"Ya! Kecuali satu hal! Sayang sekali Shizu-_chan_ harus muncul dan menghajarku… aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi kali ini aku yang kalah darinya."

Namie, lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Jadi sekarang apa, _Bos_?"

Izaya memasang senyum yang, tidak seperti biasanya, bisa membuat orang yang tak mengenalnya _tersentuh_ saat melihatnya. Sekali lagi, Namie tahu lebih baik. Bahkan merasa iba pun ia tidak. "Kau takkan melaporku ke polisi? Atau mengomel? Atau apa pun mengenai perbuatanku kali ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap balik, lama, sebelum akhirnya memandang keluar jendela. "Buat apa? Kalau melapor ke polisi, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan. Mengomel pun tak ada gunanya—tenagaku terbuang percuma. Mana mempan omelan terhadap orang gila macam dirimu."

Tersangka kembali terkekeh-kekeh senang. Ia menyambar kotak P3K dan duduk di sofa, mulai mengurusi lebamnya. Kali ini ganti Namie yang menyeringai.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Heiwajima Shizuo menghajarmu, akan kubuatkan makan malam. Spesial. Sayang sekali orangnya tak bisa datang. Tapi biarlah." Namie berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengenakan celemeknya. "Ada permintaan khusus, _Bos_?"

"Tolong buat porsi untuk empat orang. Setelah itu kautelepon Kururi dan Mairu."

"Wow. Tampaknya kekuatan rivalmu itu benar-benar sudah merusak otakmu. Ada apa ini, tiba-tiba berlagak jadi seorang kakak yang baik?"

Namie tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Izaya kembali memasang seringainya. Kali ini tak semenyeramkan seperti biasanya. "Biarlah dua makhluk pengganggu itu datang sekali ini."

Sekretarisnya itu menggelengkan kepala. Ada juga, orang macam bosnya ini. Dibilang penjahat, tentu saja; pahlawan, yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Istilah baik-buruk, benar-salah, dan hitam-putih menjadi kabur kalau menyangkut Izaya. Tentu saja karena ia telah meretas sistem keamanan negara dan membocorkan rencana ultrarahasia milik negara, ia adalah seorang kriminal. Tapi ia pun menggagalkan rencana para yakuza itu dengan membantu pasukan keamanan negara. Jadi, apa dia bisa dicap sebagai kriminal sungguhan? Namie tak bisa menentukan.

Tapi soal Orihara Izaya pesakitan—nah, itu _sih_, sudah pasti.

-END-

-[]-

**Dua kata; absurd. Maaf.**

**Para pembaca sekalian, saya merasa fic ini kurang maksimal! Oleh karena itu, saya minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Kalau ada kritik/saran, silakan disampaikan. Saya menerima dengan senang hati~**

**Lalu, seperti biasa, ada komentar khusus dari **Miya Miya Rei** dan **andinify**, serta, yang minggu lalu terlewat, para dewan juri:D?**

**Kyokuto-kai memang benar ada. Silakan pembaca sekalian **_**browsing**_** soal mereka. Markasnya memang ada di Ikebukuro. Soal mereka saya juga bertanya-tanya. Kok bisa markasnya sudah diketahui publik, tapi tidak dibasmi habis? Kalau ada yang tahu soal ini, dimohon kemurahan hati untuk berbagi info:)**

**Hideyoshi Tanaka itu OC buatan saya, jadi bukan diambil dari mana pun.**

_**Akhirul kalam**_**, terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita dari saya**

—**Black**


End file.
